13 years on
by Keiko.Livy
Summary: ONE SHOT KAIYA!


**Hi, I'm really sorry about the deletion of 'Shugo Brother!'. The reason why I've deleted it was because I really wanted to write a fan fiction when the characters of Shugo Chara were married ect. I was wanting to put different couples in including my precious Kairi(Luv ya!) with Yaya (He, he, that's the equivalent of me dating Kairi), Rima and Nagihiko, Utau and Kukai, Amu and Ikuto, and Tadase and Lulu (I felt sorry for the poor guy! Refrence: Episode 97 of Shugo Chara), and this is the perfect fanfic for it. So I'm writing this fan fiction. Anyway, let's begin with Chapter One of '13 years on'.**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

The small snowflakes from the sky were falling gently onto the rooftops of the huge offices and buildings of Tokyo, the busy place were many people had grown up, including the old guardians from 13 years ago. They were all still in touch even though so much had changed in their lifes. Amu Hinamori was a journalist working for a local newspaper and was about to be married to Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a lecturer of Maths in Tokyo University, they both lived in an expensive apartment downtown. Tadase Hortori was currently a teacher in Seiyo Elementary to 6th graders, and was married to Lulu, who was a jewellery designer in a designer line of necklaces. Rima Mashiro was a comedian in a sketch show that was regularly viewed and was one of the most popular shows in Japan, and was the fiance of Nagihiko Fujisaki, who had given up dancing and was now Professional Basket Ball player in the city's team. Kukai Souma was a Professional Skate Boarder, and was now married to Utau Honisha, a very, very sucessful singer. Kairi Sanjo was an office worker currently living alone in an apartment, and Yaya Yuiki was a dance teacher in a ballet school. Everyone of them had been sucessful in what they did, even though they had lost their charas. Gently, a now grown up Yaya Yuiki walked though a crisp path of snow, in her dancing leotard, with a long, red coat covering it. In the other direction, a very bored Kairi Sanjo was walking quickly, his short, dark hair bouncing with his heavy footsteps. Kairi had never enjoyed working in an overly crowded office with neverending headaches and long hours taking over his life. He'd wanted to be a strong man, not someone who had given up on life, and simply worked in an office. He looked up at the dark midnight sky whilst walking at the same pace as he always did, when suddenly, he crashed into a petite woman who'd dropped her bag onto the snow covered floor. He bent down at the same time as the girl, her bangs hiding her small face. He stared deeply into her eyes as soon as she'd bent upwards to reveal her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, might you be Yaya Yuiki?" Kairi asked, as he picked up the bag and handed it to the very pretty girl.

"Is that you Kairi? Yes it is me!" she gleefully smiled, showing her brightly red cheeks. She grabbed the bag from Kairi, stroking his hand by accident with her glove covered hand. He quickly blushed, as Yaya fully grabbed the bag off him. They both stared at eachother for a few seconds then looked up at the dark sky.

"Would you like to come to mine? I mean it's right here?" Yaya asked cheerfully, as Kairi looked down at the petite auburn. He smiled almost as gleefuly as her, then nodded his head lightly, as she quickly grabbed his hand, opened the gate to her house, then walked up the path with him. She ruffled in her deep pockets for her keys, and when she finally found them, got them out of her pockets then turned them in the door knob. She gestured for him to walk in, as she followed shortly afterwards.

"Here," she said, as she give some house slippers to Kairi. As they both took off their snowcovered shoes, and replaced them for warm slippers. Yaya looked up at Kairi. She'd been wanted to say something to him for a long time, but decided it wasn't the right time yet, and motioned him to walk into the living room. The place was as clean as her old house, it was a small living room, with one sofa and a grey television 2m away from it. It smelt like Yaya's own perfume, it smelt like cherry blosoms, and roses. The flower of love **(And also my middle name ^.^). **

'You can sit down," Yaya insited, as she took her coat, to reveal her short yet toned tanned legs, and her body only covered by her dancing leotard. A small blush cam to Kairi's face but he quickly shuck his head, and took off his own coat. After they'd both hung up their coats, they sat next to eachother on Yaya's fabric sofa. They didn't say a word to eachother, only thinking about what to say, wether it was the right time to say what they wanted.

"Kairi?" Yaya said in her small petite vocie, as Kairi looked down at her. She was beginning to turn a soft pink, but it wasn't too bright for Kairi to notice. Yaya quickly grabbed his black tie and pulled him forward, his eyes tightly shut. Her head angled to the right, she opened her mouth...ANd kissed him. It felt like she'd released all of her inner feelings to him and only him. It felt amazing, kissing the boy she'd loved forever. Even though it felt like she'd been shot when Utau and Kukai got married, she could tell Kairi was upset about losing the girl he'd loved also.

"I-I-I love you," she said, after finally letting go of a tearful Kairi.

"I do too," said Kairi, as a tear rolled down his cheek. It was a tear of pain, for how he'd been pained that Amu had left him for Ikuto, and how he wasn't able to suceed in what he did. They kissed once more, before falling into a long sleep on eachother, sharing eahcother's dreams. A tear was shed that night. Tears of pain, and happiness, of every emotion you could think of...

**Did you like it? Did you? Did you? Come on people this took me ages to do! 3 plays of my 1 hour youtube playlist of Mizuki Nana songs!!! But it was worth it writing abou Kairi and me....Sorry I mean Yaya!!! I've really stupid! I might continue this, I don't know. I want to write about Rima and Nagihiko getting married and all fluffy things like that, but it's still strictly Teen ^.^. I'm excited about next week's shugo chara episode the Shing Dancing...Whatever, it's CHAPTER 34!!!! RIMAHIKO MADNESS!!! Lol, so bye bye and R&R, thankies and a very happy.... Err.... Chapter 34 day for you (?)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxx**

**xxx**

**x**

**Luv Ya **

** From Keiko, Holly and Maisie! **


End file.
